enchatria_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Grande
}} Julie Grande is a 2022/2027-introduced and all-around character. She is a French girl and a student at Enchatria High. She used to be a student at Kingsworth City High in Paris, but she wanted to challenge herself and broaden her horizon, so she left for the Unihted States of America. While elated about the experience, she does miss home and her boyfriend, Garrott de Francesica, in particular. At Enchatria High, Julie's guardian qualities got her the position of Head of the Student Safety Team, which she is proud to fulfill at full capacity. The few flaws to her functioning is that she's a tad aggressive and regularly overprotective to the point of being controlling. She is dutiful, though, which motivates her to work on improving herself. Portrayers In English, she was voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Latin American Spanish, she was voiced by Melissa Gedeón. By Adventures of the Girl Squad and the reboot or Generation 2, she is now voiced by Cassandra Lee. Character Personality Julie is from Paris, France. She occupied a roof near a great cathedral. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all there is to know and chose Enchatria High as her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices people make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Keith Evans despite knowing he is already in a committed relationship with Judy von Puckett. One thing the two have in common is a love for cooking. Julie is an aggressive individual. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Julie's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Julie's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own personal independence. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. Confident about pointing out others mistakes with no problem, Julie claims she has a chip on the shoulder, suggesting she has a self-righteous feeling about her self, always bringing up how she is disadvantaged. Otherwise, she is a loyal and hard-working girl, as well as a responsible individual, which sometimes makes her do things she doesn't enjoy. Her strict ways, gargoyle protective nature and almost stone-cold way to handle things has gotten her a place as the Main Hall Monitor of Enchatria High, as well as other security related responsibilities. Appearance She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older, classical elements, much like Lori Creaser. She has long, pink hair with pale teal streaks running through it. Her face is very animal-like, complete with big pink eyes and a large nose. She has clawed hands, small stony wings and wing-shaped ears in the top her head. She is also made entirely of stone, which makes her unable to do certain activities, such as dancing and swimming. Abilities Rochelle is a gargoyle and holds what's assumed to be all-gargoyle abilities: * Gorgon Immunity: Rochelle, being made of stone, like other gargoyles, is immune to the Gorgon Stare as it can't turn her to stone. Unique Abilities * Flying: Though she has wings made of stone, with noticeable cracks, they allow flight. Not all gargoyles can fly, despite this. Skillset * SKRM: Julie is also an avid and talented Ultimate Roller Maze player, being swift despite her weight. Relationships Family Julie comes from a two parents-home, but nothing else is known about her parents, other than the fact that female gargoyles lay eggs. She also has a grandmother living in Paris, who provided Julie and her friends with a place to stay in "Paris: City of Nights". Friends According to her bio, her best friends are Elsa McMorgan and Michelle Vortex. The friendship with Elsa was formed when Julie warned her of the sapphire twins' prank, which would have caused her to travel through potholes, Elsa thanked her for her warning and they became friends. Julie became friends with Michelle when she was roller skating, when the obstacles were turned on, she was unable to fly (in certain obstacles), Michelle saved her from falling into a pit of water. Pet Her pet is a hot pink poodle named Rex and she has belonged to Julie from the time she was hatched. Romance Julie has a boyfriend in Paris named Garrott de Francesica. Since she went to the USA (United States of America) to attend Enchatria High, contact between them became less frequent. Despite having a boyfriend, Julie is romantically inclined and without Francesica's company a tad needy. As a result, Julie has developed feelings for Keith Evans, whom she met when she was late for class and bumped into him in the halls of Enchatria High. Keith lost his glasses and was surprised to find gargoyles are immune to his gorgon powers. Julie, meanwhile, got a good look at him and his beautiful eyes and instantly fell in love with him, most likely because his green eyes reminded her of Francesica's. Though she knows Keith has a girlfriend whom he is very loyal to, she's not ready to give up on him yet, and keeps looking for ways to continue to see him. For example, she had her pet, Rex, steal Keith's basketball to lure him to her, so they could have a chance to get to know him better and talk alone. Rochelle has discussed her feelings about him with her friend, Michelle Vortex, who disapproves of her pursuits, fearing for her friend is in for "the inevitable heartbreak". Timeline * September 23, 2021: Mattel requests the trademark for Julie Grande. * December 31, 2021: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Julie Grande, Michelle Vortex, Pamela McIvy and Jack Andrews. * February 12, 2022: Whereas her three doll peers are on display at the American International Toy Fair, Julie Grande is represented only by a silhouette-type cardboard cutout. * February 14, 2022: Julie Grande's profile is published on the Freedom Fab 13 microsite. * March 1, 2022: Julie Grande makes her diary debut in Melody & Penelope's 'Campus Stroll' diary. * Late March, 2022: Julie Grande's first doll is released as part of the 'Between Classes' series. * Late March, 2022: Julie Grande's profile art is revealed. * April 15, 2022: Julie Grande's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 15, 2022: Julie Grande makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Lost of the Shell Shores". * September 7, 2022: Julie Grande makes her ''Girlfriends'' book debut in Girlfriends Forever. * December 1, 2022: Julie Grande makes her 2D cartoon debut in "The Halls Have Eyes". Notes * Her catchphrase is "Timeless beauty set in stone". * Her first name translates to "little rock", and her last name is a parody of the surname Doyle. * Her birthday is December 18 and she is a Sagittarius. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:French people Category:Kingsworth City High students Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Generation 2 characters Category:Girlfriends book characters